


Sa réputation le précède

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des Spectres face à un ennemi puissant.





	Sa réputation le précède

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa réputation le précède  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya/Lost Canvas  
>  **Personnages :** les Spectres vs 'Aries' Sion  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il avait choisi cette situation. »  
> d'après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si tu as Sion du Bélier en face de toi, se disent les Spectres de piètre niveau l’un à l’autre, il est déjà trop tard. Tu as gagné un retour rapide en Hadès. Tu peux juste espérer faire montre de courage et de dignité face à la défaite ; ni triompher ni fuir.  
Sa réputation est faite.

Les plus réalistes s’y sont résignés. Les plus imbus de leur propre pouvoir en revanche refusent d’y croire et l’entendant se présenter, vont crânement à sa rencontre, à la bouche des mots comme venger leurs camarades ou prouver la faiblesse de leurs rivaux.


End file.
